Olvidarte
by z.mari
Summary: Un inesperado viaje cambiará la vida de Sakura. El regreso de aquel que nunca la amo. Deseos de olvido de ambos... imposible.


¡Hola!

Después de desaparecer un tiempo por aquí, vuelvo con más Saku-Gaa y una larga historia.

Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber! Gracias!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**"Huyendo del pasado"**

Salía el sol en Konoha; los rayos apenas se hacían notar en las frías y desoladas calles de la villa. Empezaba un nuevo día para agregarlo en la vida de los habitantes de todo el mundo.

Una joven de tez blanca, ojos esmeraldas, fino perfil y un cabello no muy particular, despertaba. Se encontraba cansada, al parecer había estado entrenando los días anteriores.

La muchacha sabía que se había excedido en los entrenamientos, pero su carácter y su orgullo necesitaban fuerza, no debilidad. A decir verdad, no era una mujer muy orgullosa ni presumida, más bien estaba, desde la partida de su _único amor; _decepcionada con ella misma, entristecida y deprimida.

Sin embargo la joven poseía un carácter fuerte al que no le permitía salir de su interior. Usaba una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que muchas veces ni ella podía comprender. Debía ocultarlos, pues era una kunoichi, y como tal, no debía permitirse que se interpusieran en sus misiones.

Su sonrisa permanente hacía el vano intento de engañar a sus amigos, quienes tenían claros los verdaderos sentimientos de la kunoichi; presumía, reía, disfrutaba, comía y trabajaba, como todos los demás ninjas.

Sus amigos de confianza conocían los sentimientos que la joven se esmeraba en esconder. Los ojos de la muchacha aún mostraban el sufrimiento y su máscara no impedía que sus amigos supieran esa verdad. Esto provocaba el hecho de que la joven fuera subestimada por sus amigos, quienes la protegían y cuidaban, sin percatarse del daño que le causaban.

La kunoichi se esforzaba al máximo durante sus duros entrenamientos. Las mañanas se habían convertido, desde hacía tres meses, en una prueba de valor. Con el sol que se ponía, hasta el sol que se escondía, la joven entrenaba; con descansos, únicamente para recuperar el aliento perdido. Su cuerpo tenía límites, y ella los sobrepasaba; su chakra, muchas veces, no era suficiente para su exigencia, las bajas de éste eran inevitables.

Sin embargo, no le importaba. No le importaba su aspecto desaliñado y fatigado. Ella debía ser fuerte, como sus amigos. La idea de alcanzar fortaleza se convertía en su mayor deseo.

Haruno Sakura se disponía nuevamente a ir a entrenar, exponiendo su cuerpo a una fuerte práctica y arriesgando su casi perfecta salud; sin embargo aquella particular mañana, el destino le tenía preparado un acontecimiento no esperado, a medio camino fue interrumpida por un joven chunnin que la saludó cortésmente.

-Disculpe. La Quinta Hokage requiere su presencia inmediatamente-le dijo aquel chunnin.

-_"¿De qué se tratará? Estoy segura que aún no han terminado mis vacaciones"-_se preguntó Sakura, mientras observaba como el ninja desaparecía dejando algunas nubes de polvo.

_-"Es mejor que me apresure"-_pensó, saltando por los tejados en dirección al edificio de la Hokage.

No tardó en llegar al despacho de la Quinta, la encontró rodeada de muchos papeles desacomodados y sin firmar, y varias botellas de sake en el suelo que derramaban las últimas gotas en la alfombra. Notó la incómoda atmósfera del despacho, la preocupación en el rostro de la Kage de la Hoja, también observó un papel que sostenía fuertemente.

-Tsunade-murmuró inquieta al ver el rostro de su sensei.

-Sakura ¿cómo estás?-preguntó disimulando su preocupación con una breve y leve sonrisa.

-He estado entrenando mucho-respondió la ninja-médico caminando hacia el frente del escritorio, esquivando las botellas y los papeles de suma importancia, tirados, arrugados y algunos sucios.

-Pensé que te había dado vacaciones-se burló, su rostro de preocupación y tristeza no desapareció; intentó relajarse un poco.

La pelirosada se sentía incómoda, intentaba observar el contenido del pergamino que sostenía su sensei y distinguió ver el sello de _Sunagakure._

-"_Aldea Oculta de la Arena"-_se dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar-rompió el silencio la rubia y tragó saliva, su voz sonó tranquila y serena.

La pelirosada dejó atrás su sonrisa habitual y adquirió un aspecto serio.

-Sasuke-la rubia de la dos coletas hizo una pausa y observó la reacción de su alumna, la cual asintió para que continuará-volvió-.

El rostro de Sakura palideció. Un escalofrío la sacudió salvajemente y le produjo un leve temblor. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento para luego bombear la sangre con rapidez. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

_-"Después de tanto tiempo, él ha regresado, Sasuke ha vuelto, él que me lastimo, él le entregue todo mi corazón y todo mi ser, ha vuelto. Ha vuelto para terminar de pisotear lo que queda de mi corazón, para terminar lo que había empezado hace mucho tiempo"_-pensaba Sakura llorando, mostrando sus débiles sentimientos humanos.

-Sakura...-murmuró la Hokage tratando de tranquilizarla, sabiendo que era un vago intento.

La ninja recordaba todo su pasado, todos sus momentos con él y su sufrimiento. No podía resistir, sentía como su corazón se comprimía; le costaba respirar de tanto llorar.

-_"No dejaré que nadie la lastime, no de nuevo. No permitiré que ella sufra y menos por una rata traidora"-_pensaba la rubia, dejando su puesto y lentamente se acercó a su aprendiz.

-Sakura…tranquilízate-dijo con una suave y tranquilizadora voz, para luego darle un abrazo de consuelo, Sakura lo recibió llorando aún más, aunque los abrazos de su sensei le brindaban el amor más cercano al de una madre.

La pelirosada limpió sus lágrimas, sin lograrlo cada vez salían más. Lloraba por un hombre como años atrás. Una vez se había dicho que jamás volvería a llorar por un varón, por una estupidez, pero ahí estaba en medio del despacho de su sensei, llorando como loca.

La Hokage mantenía a su aprendiz abrazada contra su pecho, soltó un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos agotada.

-Pase lo que pase, sé fuerte-dijo Tsunade tratando de consolarla-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-.

Sakura sólo lloraba, ignorando casi por completo lo que le decía la Kage.

La quinta abrazó nuevamente el cuerpo de la adolescente que parecía descomponerse. Así permanecieron hasta que Tsunade notó como Sakura se tranquilizaba un poco y la fue soltando suavemente.

-Sakura…-empezó a murmurar, sonando como una madre ejemplar.

La aprendiza de ninja-médico limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas e inhalaba los mocos.

-Lo que te voy a decir es por tu bien, y lo debes aceptar-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

La kunoichi miró confundida, más de lo que estaba, a su sensei; ¿qué era lo qué le quería decir?

-Ya hablé con el consejo, están de acuerdo-continuó la rubia, pausando la conversación-Sakura debes de irte por un tiempo, hasta que tu corazón sané y puedas seguir adelante-.

-Pero…No…No puedo, aquí estoy haciendo mi trabajo. No puedo dejar a los enfermos-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpió por Hokage.

-No estás trabajando, estás en vacaciones-le recordó Tsunade, viendo el deseo de Sakura de no salir de la villa, pero era la única solución no podía permitirle un reencuentro con Uchiha Sasuke-Es una misión y una orden-.

La pelirosada palideció un momento al escuchar lo último. Estaba asustada y exaltada.

-La Villa Oculta de la Arena ocupan una ninja-médico capacitada para atender el hospital Central, y ¿quién mejor que mi aprendiz?-aclaró la rubia de dos coletas con una voz tranquila, pero a la vez seria.

-No puedo, no quiero….-sollozó la ninja-médico atravesándole ideas de su futura muerte en manos de un solitario ninja del desierto.

-No te preocupes, el Kazekage no se encuentra-dijo Tsunade leyendo los pensamientos de Sakura-Está en una misión diplomática muy importante, sabes que esas misiones duran mucho tiempo-aclaró y observó que el rostro de la joven aún no cambiaba mucho-Su hermana mayor tomó el puesto temporalmente, sino me equivoco-.

-Temari-susurró la kunoichi tranquilizándose, ya no tenía porque temer por su vida, aunque pensándolo bien Temari era una ninja muy fuerte.

-Sí, es ella-asintió la mujer recordándola mucho mejor-Partirás en dos horas, mejor ve y alista todo lo necesario para la misión-.

Sakura se despidió cortésmente con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Mejor vete ya-dijo Tsunade, terminando el abrazo.

La pelirosada asintió con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos estaban lejanos a la realidad. Salió inmediatamente del despacho, corriendo hacia su casa.

-"_Sasuke regresó, no deseo verlo. No ahora"-_pensó con nostalgia, saltando por los tejados_-"Estaré en Suna por un buen tiempo, ahí estaré segura espero. Extrañaré mucho Konoha y a todos"-._

Cuando llegó a su casa; empezó alistar todo lo necesario, como lo había dicho Tsunade. Se apuró para poder terminar pronto y despedirse de sus amigos.

-Vamos…más rápido-se dijo la pelirosada-Cepillo…listo, pijama…eeh ¡¿cuál llevó?! La rosada…lista, dinero…listo-murmuraba chequeando su maleta.

Luego de finalizar, salió de su casa con maleta en mano lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse hacia el bosque.

-Naruto!-gritó cansada al verlo de lejos. El rubio respondió su llamado con una alegre sonrisa, muy particular en él y corriendo hacia ella.

-Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Para qué la maleta?-preguntó hiperactivo el shinobi, al notar lo que llevaba su compañera.

-Estoy bien-respondió la primera pregunta aún con los ojos hinchados, suspiro para agregar-Me tengo que ir a un misión, Naruto vine a despedirme-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estás en vacaciones! ¡Esa vieja está loca!-gritó el rubio exaltado.

-Es una misión muy importante, no puedo fallarle a la aldea-mintió Sakura, abrazando amistosamente a Naruto, el cual sonrió.

La joven se le acercó al oído para susurrarle:

-Me despides de Kakashi-sensei y de los demás. Debo de partir de inmediato-.

-Claro, que te vaya muy bien Sakurita ¡dattebayo!-le dijo con su habitual tono: gritón y lleno de alegría.

-Gracias, entrena mucho-agradeció la aprendiza de ninja-médico.

Ambos se separaron y tomaron distintos caminos.

-"Ahora donde Ino"-pensó Sakura brincando de rama en rama.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del bosque, se encaminó hacia la Floristería Yamanaka, negocio perteneciente a la familia de su amiga-rival. Supuso que ahí estaba, pues cuando no entrenaba ni tenía misiones que cumplir, trabajaba su tiempo libre en la floristería.

-Hola Ino-cerda-gritó Sakura entrando al negocio, su rostro tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Oh! Sakura, ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó la rubia de una coleta, para luego pervertir su mirada y agregar picarona-¿Acaso vas a comprarle unas flores a tu novio?-.

-¡Naah! Ino-cerda ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?-gritó "furiosa" la pelirosada.

-No has venido por eso. ¿Entonces qué haces por aquí?-preguntó satisfecha, logró enojar a su amiga.

-Me han dado una misión muy importante-mintió Sakura con una gran sonrisa. _"Otra mentira por tu causa, Sasuke." _

Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura eran amigan desde la infancia, pero por una absurda razón ambas pasaban peleando por cualquier estupidez, competían por ser la mejor.

-Ya era hora-exclamó moviendo su flequillo hacia atrás-Casi te conviertes en una pasa, frente de marquesina-.

-Va a durar mucho tiempo-dijo omitiendo el comentario de la rubia, que la hizo enfurecer nuevamente, pero dentro de su ser una gran nostalgia la invadía.

-Ten-la rubia tomó una florecilla y se acercó donde estaba la pelirosada-Te dará suerte, la necesitarás para no caerte al salir-se burló, así era la ojiazul, pero sus sentimientos eran inocentes, agradables y confortables.

-Gracias Ino-cerda!-agradeció-Sé que tú la necesitas más que yo, pero gracias-mostró su sonrisa triunfante.

Las dos kunoichis se abrazaron, era una despedida, una de las muchas que habían tenido. Sakura derramó una que otra lágrima, mientras una confundida Ino la consoló.

La pelirosada lloró por debilidad, por ser nada más que un estorbo. No tenía razón para vivir. Su pasado la atormentaba, cada vez que podía volverse fuerte. No importaba cuando había cambiado con los duros y exhaustos entrenamientos de Tsunade, aún lloraba.

**XxXx**

El sol brillaba débilmente, aún era temprano no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. El viento mañanero sopló fuerte moviendo sus cabellos largos.

Un paso más.

Observó el gran muro con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-"Tengo miedo"-_pensó temiendo al futuro, no sabía lo que le esperaba afuera de la muralla que ya muchas veces la había atravesado, sin embargo esa ocasión su corazón palpitaba lentamente_-"¡No quiero irme!¡ No quiero huir! Siempre huyo de mi pasado"-. _

Dos ANBUS desde hace mucho la esperaban.

-Señorita Haruno-dijo la fina voz de una mujer con el rostro cubierto con una máscara de mapache, guiándola hacia la salida.

_-"Neji"-_pensó al ver al otro ANBU que reconoció inmediatamente, como olvidarlo, él y Tenten la ayudaron mucho cuando cayó en una de sus depresiones causadas por Sasuke.

Él siempre se mostro distante, serio y prepotente, recordándole lo débil y estúpida que se veía llorando por un traidor. Gracias al ojiblanco olvidó un poco al Uchiha y se fortaleció algo.

Saltaban en rama en rama con una considerable velocidad. Era un viaje largo y exhausto, llegarían en unos tres días.

**XxXx**

Se aproximaban al insípido desierto, la maleza empezaba a desaparecer dando paso a la fina arena, el clima iniciaba a incomodar, se sentía el bochorno y el sol picaba a pesar de que era temprano.

Las gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían divertidas la delicada piel de la pelirosada, caían en uno que otro brinco por las ramas secas, las últimas. Pronto su recorrido sería en arena y con el sol del mediodía.

Corrían lo más rápido que podían, la suave arena no les permitía avanzar con grandes velocidades. Era incomodo, las brisas calurosas levantaban la arenilla, molestando sus ojos y obligándolos a llevar en todo el recorrido por el desierto la mano cubriendo los ojos, lo que impedía ver el total camino.

Pasaron horas, seguían corriendo sin descanso, sin agua, sin haber visto la proximidad de la aldea, con el sol estorbando y creando ilusiones en los cansados ojos.

En el horizonte empezó a notarse la gran muralla de arena y otros materiales. La pelirosada observó fijamente, esperando que sus ojos nuevamente no le jugaran la broma de una ilusión.

Los tres ninjas esperaban en la puerta principal, dos ANBUS de la Arena verificaban el permiso de la kunoichi de la Hoja. La puerta lentamente se fue abriendo.

-Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión-dijo mujer de la máscara de mapache. Los dos ninjas de la hoja se perdieron en el horizonte del desierto.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de la boca de la aprendiza de ninja-médico.

-¡Sakura!-gritó una rubia a espaldas de la kunoichi, sorprendiéndola.

-Temari-dijo en un hilo de voz-No…puedo…respirar-tartamudeó al sentir en gran abrazo que la rubia de cuatro coletas de daba.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la experimentada ninja de la Arena soltándola inmediatamente-He estado tan sola, mis cretinos hermanos me dejaron en casa con MUCHO TRABAJO-lloriqueó la rubia.

-Sí, me informó Tsunade, una misión diplomática muy importante, ¿no?-se dijo para sí misma que para otra persona.

-Eso dijo el concejo, yo no le veo mucha importancia para dejar a la Aldea sin Kazekage, nos exponen mucho-se quejó la rubia, entrando a la Villa de la Arena.

Caminaron un rato, Sakura observaba entretenida la aldea, lo diferente que era a Konoha. Aunque no detalló mucho de lo visto, porque ya estaba oscuro y el clima empezaba a cambiar por fríos vientos.

-Espero que no te moleste, hospedarte en mi casa-dijo Temari con su habitual tono de voz.

-¿En tu casa?-preguntó sorprendida, la verdad esperaba hospedarse en una cómoda y pequeña casa, pensar un poco, reflexionar y estar en paz y tranquilidad, pero esos planes se vinieron abajo.

-Sí y con mis hermanos cuando se les ocurra venir-se burló Temari, pero al escuchar eso Sakura su mente colapso.

_-"¿Hermanos? Kankuro y Gaara. ¿Qué estaba pensando Tsunade cuando me mando aquí? ¿Mi seguridad? Voy a morir aquí!"_-pensó estremeciéndose, tan sólo recordar cuando Gaara casi la mata.

-Me he sentido muy sola, toda la casa para mí sola es aburrido y a veces da miedo-aclaró-¿Quédate conmigo? ¿Sí? Va a ser divertido-exclamó la rubia haciendo una carita de perrito maltratado.

-Está bien, pero…-cedió la pelirosada, aunque no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por la ninja de la Arena.

-Pero nada-terminó la rubia sonriendo con malicia.

Sakura sonrió resignada.

_-"¡Nooo! El tiempo de la misión depende de mí, hasta que esté bien psicológicamente terminará, pero si antes de que acabe la misión, Gaara y Kankura vuelven, va a ser mi perdición"-_pensó la pelirosada. Aún no olvidaba cuando el pelirrojo la quiso matar, aunque en esos momentos que peligró su vida, pasó la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente.

El cielo ya había oscurecido, soplaba la brisa fría tan característica del desierto, y poco a poco las luces de la aldea empezaron a iluminar.

En el camino ambas ninjas se mantuvieron en silencio, uno que otro comentario de Temari sobre la historia de la villa. Llegaron a la entrada de una gran casa, la más grande y hermosa del lugar, según Sakura.

-¡Vaya! ¿Está es tu casa?-preguntó tontamente la kunoichi de la Hoja con asombro.

-Se puede decir que sí, es la del Kazekage-se burló Temari-He vivido toda mi vida aquí, no es tan grande como parece-presumió la rubia abriendo la puerta.

-¡Esta casa sólo para ti y tus hermanos!-exclamó la pelirosada, entrando a la mansión.

La residencia del Kazekage era más hermosa adentro que afuera, su decoración sencilla y rojiza, sin embargo era muy espaciosa, muebles de madera finas, plantas típicas del desierto y pinturas de figuras abstractas.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó la manejadora de abanicos, caminando hacia una habitación, la cual Sakura sospechaba que era la cocina.

-Hai-respondió observando con emoción la sala de estar, para luego seguir a la rubia.

-Está es la cocina, si tienes hambre toma lo que quieras, estás en confianza-dijo Temari al sentir que su invitada entraba-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-.

-No sé-respondió dudosa, no quería ser maleducada con la dictadora de Suna.

-Comeremos lo que siempre como, ensalada-exclamó Temari sacando un recipiente de la refrigeradora-No hay que cocinarlo, así no se quema-.

-No quiero ser maleducada, pero cómo familia del Kage y viviendo aquí el mismísimo Kazekage ¿no deberían haber criadas o algo así?-preguntó Sakura.

-Antes habían, vivíamos en el paraíso y no hacíamos nada, hasta que el cruel de mi hermano llegará al poder del Kage-exageró Temari con un tono dramático y burlón-Gaara dijo que no eran necesarias, que no ocupábamos ayuda extra-.

-¿Por qué el Kazekage haría eso?-preguntó sin pensarlo la aprendiza de ninja-médico.

-Gaara está loco, nunca nos dio la explicación razonable. Él es así, actúa solo-recordó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Sakura cuestionó en silencio la respuesta de Temari, y recordó que los mismos hermanos del pelirrojo le temían años atrás, ahora desconocía sin aún le tenían miedo.

Al terminar de comer ensalada, subieron. Temari le mostró a Sakura la que sería su habitación por un tiempo.

Era algo grande y cómoda, tenía un armario, una cama mediana y un pequeño balcón que se podía ver un paisaje desértico con un protector para las tormentas de arenas, muy comunes en ese lugar. Las fundas y cortinas de colores blancos y rojizos.

-Está algo sucia. Lo siento, desde que Gaara y Kankuro se fueron esta casa ha cambiado un poco-dijo Temari, recordando su limpiado rápido de tirar todo en un solo lugar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente, ya estaba acostumbrada al desorden, pues, la oficina de Tsunade no era el paraíso de limpieza.

-Bueno, es mejor que descanses debes de estar agotada, mañana te enseñaré el hospital y la aldea-terminó la rubia de coletas cerrando la puerta-Buenas Noches-.

-Gracias por todo-agradeció antes de que Temari cerrará por completo la puerta.

-Es un placer-concluyó.

**XxXx**

Los rayos de sol anunciaban la mañana siguiente. La pelirosada despertaba perezosamente, no había dormido tan cómoda desde que habían empezado sus vacaciones; siempre llegaba tan cansada que la noche no le rendía y en las dos últimas noches había dormido en lugares no muy agradables.

Se levantó, sospechaba que era tarde y que Temari ya la esperaba. Se alistó rápidamente.

-¡Es un lindo día, la Villa de la Arena es muy hermosa!-exclamó para sí misma-Hoy es un nuevo día, en el que debo pensar y reflexionar mucho-unas escapadas lágrimas rozaron su piel.

Las limpió delicadamente. Salió de su nueva habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó la ninja-médico al llegar a la cocina, observando a la rubia que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Temari, sirviendo un poco de zumo.

-Muy bien, gracias por hospedarme-respondió Haruno dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro-dijo la de cuatro coletas comiendo una bolla de pan con un poco de mermelada-Ten-le entregó un poco de pan.

Cuando ambas terminaron de desayunar, salieron de la casa, dispuestas a un nuevo y cansado día como embajadora de Suna y como ninja-médico.

-¿Qué prefieres conocer primero el hospital o la aldea?-preguntó Temari caminando al lado de Sakura.

-Me encantaría ir al hospital, he escuchado que tienen buenas instalaciones y estructuras-respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo la rubia orgullosa de su aldea.

-¡La villa es muy bonita!-exclamó la pelirosada, observando las casas pequeñas, pero extravagantes y con distintos diseños que hacían ver la aldea muy bien instalada y estructurada; la gente era muy parecida a la de Konoha, claro su vestimenta era muy distinta.

Caminaron un largo rato, Sakura iba asombrada con todo lo que veía, Temari se quejaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer por culpa de sus hermanos menores, sin embargo la kunoichi de la Hoja no le prestaba atención.

-Este es el famoso Hospital Central-señaló la rubia un edificio color marrón, su estructura era muy compleja y resaltaba un jardín de plantas silvestres del desierto.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó viendo todo el interior del hospital, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos como platos.

-Vamos, te presentará a todos los médicos-dijo Temari acercándose a la recepcionista que la saludo cortésmente.

-Para hablar con la directora-le pidió la rubia algo prepotente.

-Un momento-dijo la joven llamando para conocer la situación de la directora del Hospital Central.

-Pasen, puerta azul a la izquierda-señaló un pasillo e inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo.

-Gracias-agradecieron ambas ninjas.

Caminaron por donde la recepcionista les había señalado.

-Creo que es aquí-dijo la rubia tocando una puerta azul.

Una voz femenina detrás de la puerta sonó, indicándoles que pasaran y así lo hicieron las dos jóvenes.

La oficina era muy grande, tenía varios estantes llenos de libros y enciclopedias médicas, al fondo un escritorio y su debida silla donde se encontraba una mujer entrada en años con cabello corto y café oscuro y su piel morena.

-Buen día-saludó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

-Buen día-saludaron ambas kunoichis

-Tomen asiento, por favor-ordenó la directora, la rubia y la pelirosada obedecieron.

-Tú debes de ser la ninja-médico de Konoha, es todo un placer conocerla-dijo la directora tomando asiento.

-Haruno Sakura-se presentó la pelirosada sonriéndole.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Haruno-dijo la mujer de más de 50 años-Yo soy la directora del Hospital Central, Mashita Sahori-terminó sonriendo amablemente.

-Encantada de conocerla-concluyó en la presentación formal la pelirosada.

-Temari-sama, ¿ha tenido información sobre tus hermanos?-preguntó Sahori preocupada, ese día cumplían una semana sin Kazekage.

-Ayer recibí una carta de Kankuro, al parecer terminarán pronto la misión-respondió sin inmutarse la rubia de cuatro coletas.

_-"!QUÉ! No puede ser, Gaara y Kankuro pronto estarán aquí y apenas llegué ayer, ¿qué voy hacer? Moriré ¡no! Todavía soy joven, pero si regresó…"-_pensó Sakura sobresaltada y nerviosa, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien abrió imprudentemente la puerta. Un ANBU de la Villa de la Arena requería a la temporalmente Kazekage.

-Temari-sama, se le solicita en el consejo-informó el ANBU, desvaneciéndose.

-Sakura, vuelve a casa cuando termine la reunión te mostraré la aldea-recomendó la rubia saliendo de la oficina, temiendo por un suceso inesperado que incluyera a sus hermanos.

-La reunión va a ser larga-pensó la directora en voz alta.

-¿Ah?-susurró la pelirosada mientras pensaba en las razones del porqué la reunión iba a tardar-Me podría enseñar el hospital-.

-Por supuesto-

**XxX**

Sakura corría por las calles de la aldea, recordando el camino. Visualizó la puerta abierta de casa de los hermanos Sabaku no, cosa que le extraño. Seguramente ya había terminado la reunión y Temari la estaba esperando.

Entró llamando a Temari, sin embargo nadie respondió a su llamado. Frunció el ceño, era extraño, las zapatillas que usaba Temari para estar en la casa estaban en su lugar.

-_"Aún no ha llegado. ¿Y si es un ninja que aprovechó la falta del Kage?"-_pensó Sakura sacando un kunai y caminando silenciosamente. Estaba dispuesta a atacar si encontraba un ladrón.

Un leve ruido a sus espaldas, alertó a la kunoishi de una presencia. Lentamente se dio vuelta, topándose la fija mirada aguamarina de un pelirrojo. Quedó petrificada, se le fue el aire, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes no agradables de su futura muerte. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Ka…Kazekage-sama-Murmuró la pelirosada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me hagan saber sus opiniones, comentarios o críticas. ^-^

Apenas la historia está empezando.


End file.
